hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goofball The Goofy Cartoon Ghost
Goofball The Goofy Cartoon Ghost (or just simply Golfball The Goofy Cartoon Ghost or Goofball), is the main antagonist in brain dump. he is a ghost, and he may look like a cute and adorable cinnamon roll, but he's actually a cute and adorable annoying pain in the ass to Max!!! He is Max's roommate and a comedic ghost. Golfball and Max are shown to not get along, but Golfball is shown to get along with BurnBot, Max's assistance. He is a genuine Astro-American. In the GhostBusters (2016) review, it is revealed that Golfball has a brother-in-law named Slimer (who's from the GhostBusters franchise) and a sister who is abused by her husband (or boyfriend) Slimer but doesn't want to admit it. Golfball knows this and tries to tell her to ditch her ugly, smelly, cock sucking, pillock, pussy, oik, land whale of a husband. She finally admits it while crying, Golfball takes her hand and tells Max and the audience that he going to "have a word" to his sister's husband and leaves with her. Were not sure what happened to Golfball, his sister or Slimer during and after the meeting they had because it was off screen and it is never mentioned again. In the Rouge One review, he is shown advertising a cereal called "Grandma Brownie's Chocolate Chunker Wunker Bunkers!! Now with even bigger chunks of chocolate chunks". And in the review for the movie The Grinch (2018) Golfball keeps interrupting Max and Max gets annoyed. The first time he interrupt him was with a wooden puppet that was supposed to be Max, the second was with A+ drumming skills, the third was him calling Max a creep several times then showing him a super kinky fanart of him and Max making out naked in bed (RIP everyone who was so close to beating no nut November but then saw that fanart and just had to let it out), the fourth time was the puppet again with Golfball controlling it and saying that Max has a weird penis and then Max shot the puppet with a gun, and the last time was with him poking Max with a yard stick, Max then broke the yard stick. Max tells Golfball that he's working his last nerves. Golfball gets happy about this, Max then bitch slaps Golfball tsundere style with "Grandma Brownie's Chocolate Chunker Wunker Bunkers!! Now with even bigger chunks of chocolate chunks" which is VERY disrespectful to "Grandma Brownie's Chocolate Chunker Wunker Bunkers!! Now with even bigger chunks of chocolate chunks".Max then asks Golfball if he knows how annoying he is to him, Golfball response by looking like he has down syndrome. Golfball tells Max to calm down and says he's only annoying him because he loves him and gives him kisses on the cheek (which makes Golfball 100% gay). Max rejects Golfball's love confession tsundere style and tells him to quit the Mickey Mouse bullshit. Golffball gets offended by this. Golfball tells Max that maybe the reason hes always annoying him is because hes trying to save him from himself, from putting on that kind of nerdy bullshit that people laugh at because of how egotistical and self-indulgent it is. Golfballs also says that Burnbot thinks Max's show sucks which leads to an argument on who Burnbot think is better, Max or Golfball. Golfball tells Max that she thinks his show sucks again and Max says no to that because she belongs to him and that she is his television. Burnbot gets offended by this (even tho its technically true, like when you buy something or get it as a gift its automatically yours. sorry Burnbot its just the facts! There are no acceptation to this girl, still love you tho). Golfball tells Max that she didn't like that and tells him to say sorry. Max tells him that he doesn't need to apologize to a t.v. but Golfball tells him he should. Max after this starts acting like the Grinch aka a huge butthole and Golfballs tells him this while Burnbot feels sad and insulted. Golfball the beautiful bastard he is continues defending Burnbot by tells Max hes a jerk. This epic battle between the evil virgin and our sexy pussy-slayer hero Golfball leads to an argument on if Burnbot can think or not. Max says Burnbot can't think because she is a t.v. and t.v.s can't think (Max is racist towards t.v.s). Then Maxs begins to sing about why she can't think for no reason. Golfball asks him "and you really don't see how what your saying could be taken as hurtful?". Max then asks Golfballs how any of this can be hurtful since there talking about an inanimate object . Burnbot gets super triggered by this and uses Pikachu's thunder shock on Max which was super effective and leaves with her car (don't ask how the best girl of this anime knows how to drive, shes just that awesome). Max realize that he can't do his show without a cute t.v. waifu like Burnbot and blames Golfball for ruining his show. Golfball tells him that the only person who ruined his show was himself and leaves him alone. Max tells everyone at home to subscribe and leaves himself. Golfballs comes back and puts that super kinky picture of him and Max making out in bed together over the little piece of paper the says "subscribe" and leaves. he is also voiced by Max Gilardi!!! God bless him and everything he works hard on~ UwU Trivia *He makes almost every Brain Dump episode he's in clickbait which easily makes him the most hated character on the show. Category:Villains Category:Deceased